


Teeth

by Heikitsune25



Category: The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: While Mipha heals Link's back after a battle, Zelda takes notice to few teeth marks on his shoulder. Which leads to, Revali laughing, Daruk with a headache, and more fire for Urbosa's teasing ways.





	Teeth

Teeth

"Hmph!" Daruk pulled the arrows logged in his rocky body. "The Yiga clan seems to be getting desperate."

South Akkala plains is a quiet and relaxing place to travel through. Besides the dead bodies of the infamous Yiga clan that littered the ground that is. The champions of Hyrule cleaned themselves form the few wounds they received form the sudden ambush.

"Well we did just find the last Divine beast." Revali dusted his feathers off. "Their probably getting desperate. "

"Tch! Fools." Urbosa scoffed. Knocking off the arrows in her shield. "Thinking they could get the best of us…"

"Are um you, all alright?" Zelda asked with her allies. Her back turned to them. Or more specifically her back is turned form Link's naked one.

Mipha's hands glowed it's healing light as the three holes in Link's body closed. The hero of Hyrule had taken three arrows in the back for Zelda when the Yiga clan had ambushed them in the beginning of fight. Like the fighter Link is, the arrows did not slow him down. Even going as far as to take out one of the arrows and return it to the sender's skull.

Much to Mipha's aggravation.

As much as she loves the Hylian, his reckless behavior when guarding Zelda makes her worry. He always puts his whole self into anything and everything he does and that includes his duty in protecting the princess.

She can only heal him and scold him later.

Zelda, while unharmed could not hold back her embarrassment form seeing Link topless. Something Urbosa noticed with teasing smirk.

"Come now princess." The Gerudo snickered as she clapped the noble on her back. "You've always let him see your back. It's only fair you get to see his right?"

Zelda turned beet red. "T-that's neither here nor there!"

However, that didn't stop the princess form glancing over to Link scared back.

"I-I am merely resp-WAIT!"

Suddenly Zelda is right next to Mipha observing Link's back.

Mipha jumped at the princess kneeling down next to her. Her eyes practically glowing. "U-Um your highness- "

"This wounds are fantastic!" Zelda smiled in scientific wonder. Her eyes rushing over the large teeth mark on Link's shoulder the claw marks that run down the center of his spine.

"H-Argh!?" Link tried to turn see what Zelda was doing. Only for the her push his head forward to get a better look at his back.

"Don't move. Amazing. I've never seen zora bite marks this close up." Zelda gazed in awe at the large teeth marks on Link's shoulder. "This curvature of the fangs…yes these are female teeth marks! Did you get into a fight with a female Zora?"

Zelda asked Link excitedly. Her eyes shining. Gazing at the bit marks while Link sighed with his heads in his hands.

Urbosa peeked over her shoulder to see what has the little princess so excited. When she saw the red face of the Zora and the bite marks on Link's shoulder. The Gerudo grew a teasing smile. She knows a love bite when she see's one; being one to give out plenty herself.

"Hmm…" She never doses get the chance to tease the young swordsmen. Maybe poking fun at his love life could be her chance to finally get the stoic boy to blush.

"I've always wanted to study Zora's biology. But I thought it would be rude to suddenly ask you Lady Mipha." Zelda took out her sheikah slate to study Link's bite marks more closely. "But I didn't think Link would be such good case st-Oh! There are even claw marks too!"

Zelda pushed Link's face right into the ground, bending his back even further to look at the scratch marks.

Urbosa walked up to them with a coy laugh. "You must have had a tough fight with that Zora huh? She must have kept cumming and cumming huh?"

Mipha gasped with massive red blush while Link wanted to desperately change the subject.

"She must have." Zelda commented. "These claw marks suggest that your adversary must have given you quite the ride."

"Geh!?" Link felt physically assaulted by the princess's words.

"They're so deep…"

"Ugk!?"

"And rough."

"Ack!?"

"It must have been very hard for you."

"Ugh…."

Link's entire being looked defeated while Urbosa is trying her best not to fall over laughing. His only solace is that Zelda isn't doing any of this on purpose like the Gerudo champion.

"Y-Yes. You must have had her s-screaming by the end of it. Right?" Urbosa chuckled.

"Judging from the scars Link may have been the one- "

"U-Um Princess!" Mipha gently coxed the princess away. "I um still need to heal Link's wounds…"

"Oh!" Zelda turned red. Not even noticing she was touching Link throughout her intellectual tirade. "I-I am so sorry! Please, Mipha. Continue."

Durak came to put stop to Ubrosa's taunting and end Link's and Mipha's embarrassment. "Yes. We'll leave you guys to it. Get the little guy patched up."

The goron dragged the laughing Gerudo away while Link sighed in relief. Although it wasn't from his healing wounds.

"I-I-I am sorry!" As soon as the other champions were out of ear shot, Mipha lot lose a waterfall of apologies. Her amber eyes squeezed tight as she spoke rapid fire, showing her big and sharp Zora fangs. "This is all my fault! If-if I wasn't so persistent on you! Although to be honest, you were really good…B-But still if hadn't asked you-and you were still sleeping too-and- "

Link's hand hugged Mipha's. Making her stop her babbling halt with his gentle blue eyes.

"I don't mind." He said with small smile.

And this time when the zora princess blushed it wasn't form embarrassment, but the kind sentiment of her lover.

"Thank you…"

"THEY DID WHAT!?"

The yelling of princess Zelda made both them turn. Only to see Urbosa holding back a heavy fit of laughter. Daruk rubbing his temple in anger. Revali holding his belly chuckling. And then Zelda. Glaring at them with her cheeks puffed out cutely in anger.

-OOO-

"…And you should only do something like that until AFTER marriage! And doing it outside!? H-Ho-How indecent! Dating or not, it is most un-becoming for the champions to be doing…THAT!"

Link and Mipha both sat on their knees, head bent low as a red faced Zelda scolded them for their…risqué actions.

Mipha looked positively mortified while Link just sighed.

Form stalwart guardian to a grounded ten-year-old.

"Did you even think about what would happen if you have children!? I am mean honestly! Your goal is to save Hyrule not fraternize with each other!"

Thus, is the life the Hylian champion.


End file.
